


Warmly Cold

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 1: Fire and/or Ice, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuuri Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Yuuri Week 2020, Day 1: Fire and/or IceIn Russia, Yuuri needs calm to skate.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Warmly Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I know you may be waiting for updates in my other stories, but I have decided to write for the Yuuri Week 2020 which starts today on September 1st and ends on September 7th! Hope you will enjoy all the stories available throughout this week!
> 
> If you don't know me, I'm Seika, amateurish writer on Wattpad, Ao3 and Fanfiction.net and I write almost ONLY fluff! Don't expect crazy angst with me ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and see you tomorrow!

* * *

Yuuri skated slowly on the ice. He had come to the rink to clear his head. The young man had been overwhelmed with attention from the moment he arrived in Russia. He loved his new rinkmates, of course, but he was used to the silence, the only sound of his skates, or those of his fiancé on the ice. Yakov's and Yurio's screams were not helping his anxiety. Viktor who had noticed the tense in his fiancé's shoulders and had asked his coach for the keys to the rink for private skating sessions, in silence.

Yuuri was grateful. He liked being alone on the ice, with only his fiancé in the rink. The cold of the ice cleared his thoughts and Viktor's presence brought a comfort that only his family could provide. The Japanese skater got into position and began to skate Yuri on Ice, without music. The sound of the blades on the ice was so satisfying to his ears...

Yuuri nailed all his jumps and stretched out his arms towards Viktor who smiled gently. The Russian man took off his skate guards and joined his fiancé on the ice leading him in a dance, full of promises of love and reassurance. Yuuri could even purr as he felt the cold of the ice in combination with Viktor's warm body.

The Japanese man let go of his fiancé to fall on the ice with a sigh. Panicked, Viktor knelt next to Yuuri to ask him what was wrong. The Japanese skater smirked and pulled his lover against him. Viktor found himself, his head against Yuuri's chest lying halfway on the ice.

Yuuri chuckled lightly and ran a hand through his fiancé's hair, enjoying the warmth, while shivering from the cold ice against his back.

Really, for Yuuri, there was nothing better than the combination of ice and his fiancé's warmth.

(The only thing that could be better than that would be having sex on the ice, but he keeps that kind of fantasy for himself.)


End file.
